Hiro's Arrival (RECONTINUED)
by VxHiro
Summary: Since it got some good reviews, I guess I will keep it an active project, however I think I will also do a more serious version in the near future
1. Intro

Hiro's Arival  
  
by: Angelo D'Argenio (VxHiro)  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of America, Inc. and Archie Comics. (This is with the exception of my own characters, which have created and copyrighted by me.) Downloading and distribution of this story is permitted and welcomed under the conditions that (1) you don't pass this off as your own story, (2) no changes to the story are made without my expressed written (not e-mailed) permission, and (3) no attempt is made to profit from this story. If any of these rules are violated, it will be considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Um...well...not much to say here. After writing my own creative stories for a long while, I decided to try my hand at fanfiction. After my intrest in sonic the hedgehog was reawakened after many many years (since the first time it was shown on Saturday mornings) I am writing, or should I say resurrecting my first fanfiction ever made in the sonic universe. Comments are definatley appreciated. E-mail to Oh one more note, this will be written in chronological order, so most likley the chapters will be posted before the whole story is done. Hope you enjoy it and cya later.  
  
P.S You may find some immature comments thrown in the middle of the story. I kinda put them in there when I first got this idea, and I could have edited them out, but it just gives you a grasp on my mentality at the time :-)  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
Brian Sapinski (Sonic Whammy) for ressurecting my intrest in sonic, and in fanfiction as a whole. Also thanks for helping me on the disclaimer as I suck at this legal junk. Oh and for showing me that not all teachers are evil.  
  
My Bro Francesco D'Argenio who, looking for any way to participate in this, agreed to proofread this story for me. Without him the grammar would be horrendous, and the spelling would be unable to be understood :-). Oh and telling me how bad my portrayal of accents are. Thanx bro  
  
My creative writing teacher Mr. Notari, just cause.  
  
The great writers of fanfics out there, who created the fanfic community in the first place.  
  
And the great people at sega and archie comics for bringing sonic to the general populace.  
  
  
  
And now that all that junk is over with...ON WITH THE STORY  
  
  
  
Intro  
  
In life we each have to choose our own path. Whatever the path may be, it is still ours to make. Emotions, Ideals, Faith, all things that guide down the path we choose. But, there is always the question, is our path ours to choose, or does some cruel mistress control us at every turn? Perhaps we will never find the answer.  
  
So why is it that the path we choose seems split straight down the middle. With infinite choices for us to make, shouldn't there be more than the simple choice of Black and White, Light and Dark, Good and Evil. These cliches apply to a large percent of the populace of many realms. But what about the occasional exceptions?  
  
Those who choose the side of evil, serving their immense ego, willing to sacrifice any and all for themselves. Lives are simply resources to them, to be used however they see fit. Slaves to their own dreams of conquest and power. One might pity them. The key word in that sentence of course, is might...  
  
-------  
  
Deep in Robotropolis a small shaky figure walks into a computer filled room. He swallows hard getting a minute amount of courage to address an ominous figure sitting in a revolving chair, in front of a computer screen.  
  
"Um...sir" the small man asks in a shaky high pitched nasal voice.  
  
"Yes Snively" which just happened to be the small mans name (of course if your reading this fanfic you probably already know that) "why must you bother me THIS time?" the figure replied in a sinister voice.  
  
"I-Its about project delta sir"  
  
"This better be important Snively..."  
  
"W-well sir, you see..."  
  
-------  
  
Then there are those who choose the path of good. Fighting for those who cannot defend themselves. Those who uphold truth, justice, and the Mobian way. Yeah...right. There are those who would call them carefree idealistic fools. Those who through being pampered, and getting used to a peaceful lifestyle, simply cannot deal with conflict, and only fight to try and reclaim the easy life they once had. Although it is true that a peaceful, "it will all work out in the end" attitude is sometimes the best outlook on life to have...  
  
-------  
  
Deep in the great forest, in the village of knothole (which by the way if you DON'T know what that is, maybe you should stick to watching barney) everything is still. All except for one room that is. Loud chanting is heard as if it was a sporting event "SONIC...SONIC...SONIC". A young fox runs from the room to a bedroom a small distance away. He opens the door quickly gasping for air.  
  
"Aunt Sally Aunt Sally!!! Come quick" the young two tailed fox yelps exitedly  
  
"What??? What is it???" Sally, a female squirrel replies "Is there trouble?? Is someone hurt???"  
  
"No...No. Sonic is only 5 chilli dogs away from beating his old record. Come on!!!"  
  
-------  
  
Then, as I said, there are the exceptions. The ones who follow no rules, no laws. Who live by their own code alone. Those with total freedom, with control in every sense of the word. Their lives belong to them and only them, free to live as they wish. Their choices they make every day will influence the rest of their lives. But, is this freedom necessarily a good thing?  
  
-------  
  
"Yeah...well I changed my mind. I will do the job if you pay me 3 times as much" a green furred hedgehog says as he straightens out his peculiar oriental style headband, centering the "chaos" kanji in the middle of his forehead. His fur, unusually straight, and only a bit spiky, his headfur blowing a bit in the wind. "Any less and it sure as hell won't be worth my time." He adressed a group of weasels that stood before him, about 9 weasels and 3 very poorly made robots.  
  
"WHAT" every ruffian in the group of weasels that stood before him said.  
  
"You heard me, your all just a bunch of punks pulling stupid pranks. If not for the money, why else would I take this job"  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever messed with us" a stray voice in the small mob said.  
  
The green furred hedgehog chuckled a bit raising his hand to the hilt of the curved saber strapped to his back "thats funny, I was about to say something just like that"  
  
-------  
  
So life goes on, day by day, and though the fight between good and evil seems like it will continue to no end, perhaps one of these "wildcards" is just what the fight needs.  
  
-------  
  
Snively, never knowing when to stop, was still attempting to explain the situation without getting killed "S-sir, I'm afraid we don't have nearly enough data on the molecular structure, not to mention the energy containment procedures to..."  
  
"Snively..." The evilness known as Robotnik replied, cutting him off in mid sentence. "You realize that I put you in charge of this project for a reason..."  
  
-------  
  
Back in knothole, a blue hedgehog hovered over a plate of 5 chilli dogs like an animal ready to strike"Ok everyone stand back, 'cause the all time master of chilli dogs is gonna do it again"  
  
The two tailed fox ran quickly into the room, dragging Sally, behind him. "Were here sonic"  
  
Sonic looked back and smiles "Great Tails, everyone's here. Now you all can watch the art of food going into my mouth" Sally scoffed a bit. "LET THE EATING BEGIN"  
  
Tails interjected "WAIT...were's Antoine???"  
  
A bunny at the other end of the table with robotic legs and one robotic arm answered "aw he jus' got stuck on lookout duty. Y'all don't hafta worry anyways. Knowin' him he wouldn't wanna see this."  
  
Sonic looked across the table "Thanks Bunnie," and clearing his throat, "if there are no further interruptions." Sonic picked up a chilli dog and held it high above his head, before chomping it down in one bite.  
  
"FIVE" everyone chanted in unison.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile, back in the great forest, the green furred hedgehog leaped away from the freshly sliced tree that had fell in front of him and crushed a good 3/4ths of the "punk group" as he called them. Running away he yelled back "Wow!!! The trees must be really old in this forest, just falling down like that." He continued to run away, laughing as he did, only 2 members of the group, and a very sloppily built robot following him. After being tailed for a couple minuted he decided he would do something fancy. "So you don't give up as easily as I thought you would, do you." he said as he readied his sword. "HAHA...low bridge" he said as he stabbed his blade into the trunk of a tree, pulling himself up on it. Unfortunately a member of the gang couldn't stop in time to avoid his outstretched leg. He then tugged the sword from the wood and continued running.  
  
-------  
  
"4...3...."  
  
-------  
  
"This plan is fool proof Snively, the project handles itself, so if you have any problems..."  
  
-------  
  
The green haired hedgehog suddenly turned around "INCOMING!" and brandishing his saber, he ran straight past the second member of the group, straight into the sloppily made attack bot, slashing its head off. "Momentum is a wonderful thing" he said as the bot head continued flying forward, eventually knocking out the second member. He turned his head to look behind him as he was running "Maybe you should learn to think on your ...OOOF." he couldn't finish his sentence as he slammed into what appeared to be a watchtower.  
  
-------  
  
"JUST FIX IT SNIVELY"  
  
-------  
  
"2...1!!!!!"  
  
"Thank you Thank you" Sonic said.  
  
-------  
  
The jarring of the watchtower awakened a fox sleeping high atop it, dragging himself awake. "I'm getting up. I wasn't sleeping...WAAAAAAAH" he screamed as he clumsily stumbled off the edge of the watchtower falling toward the ground. 


	2. Bruised Ego (among other things)

Chapter 2 Bruised Ego (among other things)  
  
The green hedgehog got up and rubbed his head "Hey who put this tower...OOOF" he said being cut off again by a fox in a military uniform falling on top of him.  
  
"Phew, I am glad zat zis green bush is breaking my fall" the fox said in a heavy french accent.  
  
The green hedgehog said in a strained voice, as his head was buried in the ground "Your..uuhh,"He said in pain, "...welcome"  
  
"AAAAAH" the fox exclaimed "Zee bush, it talks" to which the hedgehog replied  
  
"I'll talk a lot more when my spine stops being broken"  
  
The fox, now thoroughly scared out of his mind scrambled off the "bush" and ran a good distance away, but finding a small bit of courage, he picked up and rock and yelled "You will not be defeating the great Antoine, you phantom bush" while he hurled the rock towards the "ghost bush."  
  
"I'm not a...OOOF" the "bush" said getting hit for the third time, this time with a rock right upside his head. He would have liked to have made a snappy comeback, but he was far to busy passing out.  
  
"Allo, mister phantom bush" the fox called. Of course there came no reply. "AHA, Zee great Antoine de Coolette 'as done it again. I must be telling ze others about zis."  
  
A short while later, Antoine arrived at Knothole village. He checked Sally's room first, "Princess???" no one there. He proceeded to check the rooms of the other freedom fighters until he came to the "cafeteria." He opened the door, just as a cheer erupted from the crowd of freedom fighters hovering around sonic. "What!!! What is happening??" Antoine exclaimed, startled by the sudden cheer.  
  
"You just missed it Antoine" Tails said "Sonic just beat his old chilli dog record"  
  
"How interesting" Antoine said sarcastically "if any of you is wanting to know, while you were watching Zonic stuff his face, I waz out zaving your lives"  
  
"From what??? What happened" Sally said sounding concerned  
  
"Are y'alright?" Bunnie said.  
  
"Oh I am fine" Antoine replied "It waz not'ing I cannot 'andle"  
  
"Then it was a mosquito right" Sonic said jokingly with chilli still on his mouth.  
  
"'ardly. I 'ave just zaved you from a 'orrible vampire ghost bush" Antoine said, apparently very proud of himself, and conveniently exaggerating the situation at the same time. There was a pause for a full three seconds before everyone broke out in a roar of laughter.  
  
"A phantom bush!!!" sonic said through fits of laughter, spitting up pieces of chilli dog as he did.  
  
"Y'all gotta be kiddin' me" Bunnie said laughing just as hard  
  
"No, No I zwear it. I am telling ze truth. It was trying to kill me by shaking me out of ze watchtower. But I 'it it with a rock" Antoine said attempting to convince the general populace of Knothole that he had saved the day. Unfortunately he only made everyone laugh harder. Sonic did a mocking impression of Antoinne, playing the roles of both Antoine and the bush.  
  
"Grrr I'm a vampire bush here to suck your blood" Sonic turned around "and I am Antoine, fear my rock." Some were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor. Sally however was not impressed.  
  
"Antoine I...believe you" she paused not entirely sure if believe was the right word "Maybe you can show us, and Nicole can analyze it for us"  
  
"Come on Sal, you cant be serious." Sonic said finally cleaning his mouth. "His story is really out there, he was probably just havin a bad dream"  
  
"If you are zo sure I am lying. Zen why do you not come and zee for yourzelf" Antoinne interjected.  
  
"Chill out Ant" sonic said "I'll come, if anything it will be good for another laugh" And so sonic and sally decided to follow Antoine back to the watchtower. Tails, Bunnie, and the rest of the freedom fighters decided to stay behind. Sally said that if it was even a bit true it would be too dangerous for Tails, and Bunnie was pretty much convinced Antoine was making it up anyway so she elected to stay behind with him.  
  
So, Antoine led them back to the watchtower, where he left his "bush" lying unconscious. Sally took out Nicole, her personal pocket computer, giving it a command. "Nicole, scan for any paranormal activity or trails of energy"  
  
"NO _ PARANORMAL _ ACTIVITY _ DETECTED. NO _ TRACES _ TO _ ENERGY _ ANOMALIES _ FOUND. LAST _ RECORDED _ PARANORMAL _ ACTIVITY _ ESTIMATED _ TEN _ THOUSAND _ YEARS." Nicole said in her electronic voice.  
  
"And I'm supposed to understand that?" Sonic said, not understanding Nicole for probably the 10 billionth time.  
  
"THERE _ WAS _ NO _ GHOST" Nicole repeated for sonic.  
  
"But, I zwear, it iz right zere, zee it iz ztill zere, right zere" Antoine said, pleading for them to believe. He pointed straight to the unconscious hedgehog which he pretty much left for dead.  
  
"Might as well do this the old fashioned way" Sonic said picking up a stick from the forest ground. He walked up to the "bush" and did what anyone would have done, poked it with a stick...........repeatedly. The "bush" stirred a bit, still very out of it from repeated blows to the head. Antoine yelped and ran a good distance away ready to throw another rock.  
  
"Hold on Antoine, Nicole, analyze" Sally said.  
  
"ENTITY _ SHOWS _ HEDGEHOG _ BIO _ SIGNATURE. ENTITY _ IS _ UNCONSCIOUS _ DUE _ TO _ REPEATED _ BLOWS _ TO _ CRANIUM" Nicole said in her electronic voice.  
  
"Hedgehog bio signature?" sonic said as he nudged the stick underneath the "bush"  
  
"No, Don't" Antoine said, apparently still scared.  
  
"Chill Ant, I got this under control" Sonic said as he flipped the "bush" over, finding out what it really was.  
  
"Eaguh, uuuuhh aaauuh" the hedge hog mumbled, still mostly unconscious.  
  
"AAAAAAAH" Antoine screamed at the top of his lungs "IT IS ZE 'ORRIBLE WAIL OF ZE GHOST BUSH"  
  
"No, Antoine it's a hedgehog" Sally said as she got closer to the green hedgehog with the blank look on his face "and he's in pretty bad shape. Any idea how he got this way Antoine"  
  
"Um...no" Antoine said nervously.  
  
"We should get him medical attention quickly" Sally said "We don't know how bad he is injured"  
  
"No problem, quickly is my middle name" Sonic said as he picked up the unconscious hedgehog and his small bit of equipment. "Time to juice" and he sped off back to Knothole, with Sally and Antoine following FAR behind. 


	3. Recovery (almost)

Chapter 3  
  
(Recovery)  
  
So the days passed in knothole, and, for once, it was rather uneventful. The green hedgehog's injuries were tended to, and he had been resting and recovering ever since he got there. Antoine eventually told the truth about what happened at the watchtower. It wasn't clear what hurt him more, when sally chewed him out a bit for being irresponsible, or the fact that he wasn't a hero like he thought he was. Sonic was still his way past cool self, and paid no mind to their recovering visitor since the day he brought him back to Knothole. Sally, being the caring type, continually checked in on their visitor however, using Nicole every so often to preform her own medical checks. Sonic never seemed to be around when Sally would go into the visitor's room, in fact he preferred that she not talk about it when she was around him. Maybe he was a bit jealous, of course he wouldn't ever admit that.  
  
The freedom fighters attempted to gather information about their mysterious visitor, but came up with nothing. They did manage to recover his sword, and his small pack of supplies however, but nothing inside it game them any clues. Some were getting a bit paranoid, especially Antoine. "What if he iz a spy? He may be being, 'ow you zay, a bee on ze wall for Robotnik."  
  
"That's fly on the wall Ant" Sonic would say.  
  
So it would go on like this day after day. Every so often Sally would check, every so often Antoine would complain, and every so often Sonic would conveniently run off into the great forest to avoid everyone. It went on this way for about a week, until one day in the middle of the night the peace was broken.  
  
The green hedgehog stirred in his sleep, and started to mumble, "Come on sweety, I just wanna buy you one drink... Oh come on, just one drink... It wont hurt anybody... Hey Hey Hey easy there. GAAH!!!" he woke up with a start rubbing his cheek. "Oh come on you didn't have to slap me...huh??? Where the heck am I???" He got out of the bed he was in and looked around his room. "Not exactly the Floating Island Resort Hotel" he said "but not too shabby." He stopped for a minute to think to himself "Now lets see, the last thing I remember was some guy picking up a rock and yelling something about a ghost bush. Ok that doesn't help me. Let's see, equipment check." he reached behind his back "no sword" he reached near his waist "no supplies" he reached near his forehead "no headband??? damn thieves. Well where there are supplies there's a supply room, maybe I can find my stuff there..." He paused a second "Why am I talking to myself??" and with that he went to the door and slowly crept out of the room.  
  
Luckily it was night, and pretty much everybody was asleep. "Lets see, a supply room would most likely be where the food it, and that means it may be by a cafeteria....no that's not right, it would probably be where they store weapons, by a strategy, no wait, oh screw it" he thought to himself. He searched through the halls, opening doors quietly till he found what he was looking for. "Jackpot" he whispered to himself entering the storage room. "There's enough food and supplies to last a lifetime."  
  
He looked across the room where they stored what looked like weapons to him, unfortunately it looked like a walrus had fallen asleep over some metal hunk of junk in the middle of the room, and that was right in the way of where he was trying to get. "DAMN...oops..I mean dammit" he almost got himself busted big time. "Ok Hiro very quietly, you can do this" he said self affirming himself. He slowly inched over the snoring walrus, bumping into him a couple times and stirring him, but continuing on. He saw wedged in a pile of junk was his stuff, his sword, headband, and supplies. Unfortunately he couldn't get any farther without knocking the walrus clear over. Ever resourceful, he took, a nearby pipe and attempted to nudge his stuff over inch by inch toward him. Unfortunately he didn't see his sword proping up a bunch of tools, which then, of course came down with a large resounding CRASH. He froze in his tracks as the walrus stirred and snored. He thought he was definitely caught this time, but miraculously the walrus didn't wake up. He smiles and picked up his sword, headband, and supplies, sheathing his sword and putting on his headband. "YES" he yelled obviously not thinking.  
  
"W..wha???" the walrus said as he stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I know what this looks like but....LOOK OVER THERE"  
  
The walrus luckily looked, allowing him to zip out the door, unfortunately he didn't know that the walrus already had tripped the alarm. Of course quickest to the scene was Sonic, running down the hall with amazing speed. The green hedgehog, Hiro, saw him coming and tried the first thing that came to mind, stabbing his sword into the wall. "LOW BRIDGE" he said as he lifted himself up and delivered a hard kick to Sonic's face, and at sonic's speed, a kick HURTS, stalling him for quite a while. "Hah, gets em every time" he said as he dislodged his sword and dropped to the ground. "AAAAAAGH" he yelled as he felt an incredible pain in his foot, unfortunately sonic wasn't the only one hurt, and he immediately dropped to one knee. "I gotta get out of here before he wakes up" he said, as he dragged himself to his feet. Unfortunately he couldn't move faster than a limp currently so he didn't get very far. He had nearly gotten to the door at the end of the hall before sonic woke up, got a rope from the supply room and wrapped it around him repeatedly, taking the sword from his hand.  
  
"It's you" Sonic said when he got a good look at the "intruder's" face.  
  
"It's me" Hiro said in a mocking tone. "Yeah, nice observation. Now if you'll just untie me I can just be on my way." he said making a walking motion with his fingers.  
  
"Yeah right slow mo, your coming with me" sonic said grabbing the ropes.  
  
"And what do you plan to...YAAAAAAAAH" Hiro said as Sonic sped off waking up anyone who was still sleeping and calling them to the meeting room. When everyone was there, he placed a thoroughly dizzy Hiro in the middle of the room. "No need to thank me people, just doin my job" Sonic said, obviously welcoming any praise for capturing Hiro.  
  
"Oui" Antoine said through a yawn "firzt zings firzt, what iz your name mister phantom bush"  
  
"YOU, you're the one who fell on me, and threw a rock at me. You're the genius of this group aren't you" Hiro said obviously angry.  
  
Antoine just growled under his breath, he never did have a knack for comebacks.  
  
Sally looked at the scene, thinking to herself. She didn't think that all this was necessary, but it was a risk if she untied him. "Here let me try Antoine"  
  
Hiro turned his head to look at Sally, and instantly fell for her. Of course he instantly falls for any pretty girl that comes his way. It's his one flaw, at least in his opinion. "You can try anything with me sweetheart." he said smiling.  
  
"'Ow dare you talk to ze princess like zat" Antoine yelled angrily.  
  
"A princess eh'. Well excuse me princess if I don't kneel or bow, as you can see I am rather tied up at the moment."  
  
Sally raised an eyebrow at Hiro "Well, if you could just tell us your name"  
  
"Call me Hiro"  
  
"Well mister Hiro..."  
  
"No" he said cutting her off "just Hiro, no mister. I would appreciate it if you don't patronize me with titles that you don't believe yourself. I also like lakeside strolls, moonlight nights, and perhaps a candlelight dinner or two. Now enough about me lets talk about you."  
  
Sally didn't exactly know what to say. Sonic was speechless for once in his life. Sally thought for a minute, through her confused, and partly disgusted looks said "Can you tell us what you were doing around the watchtower a week ago"  
  
Hiro was obviously getting annoyed "what do you mean, I go where I want, I do what I want, I eat, sleep and drink where I want..." he looked around "well usually, and I was just taking care of some...business when someone" he said shooting a look to Antoine "knocked me unconscious..." there was short pause before Hiro spoke again "Now I would love to sit here all night and answer all of your questions, but currently I have several strands of rope digging into my flesh, which I think would equal about 50 rope burns and WILL YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
Everyone just stood there, not exactly knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, just stand there, that's exactly what I said." Hiro said with a sigh in his voice, and he sat there, for a painfully long time, while the freedom fighters discussed between themselves what to do with their peculiar visitor.  
  
"Mah stars if he aint the rudest thang" Bunnie said to the other members of the small freedom fighter huddle. "A bit cute though"  
  
"WHAT" Antoine, Sonic, and Sally said in unison.  
  
"...Ahm jus sayin---nevermind" Bunnie didn't have much else to say.  
  
"What a stupid name...Hiro...someone's full of himself" Sonic said.  
  
"Unlike zomeone we know" Antoine muttered to himself finally thinking up a good comeback.  
  
"Were supposed to be figuring out what to do with him, not discussing his character" Sally said, obviously detached from the discussion thus far. "Not only has he seen the inside of Knothole, but he probably knows how to get here if he got to the watchtower"  
  
"Ahm not so sure. Didn't Antoine knock him on tha head as soon as he got there" Bunnie said.  
  
Antoine sneered just a bit before saying "I zay we lock 'im up and throw away ze key"  
  
"Thas jus a bit much" Bunnie said, giving him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Well we can not be letting him be leaving can we?" Antoine said "If he doez know in fact 'ow to be getting 'ere. Zen we are, 'ow you zay, in big trouble"  
  
"Antoine is right" Sally said "Since we don't know what he knows about us, it would be foolish to let him go now"  
  
"Zee, I am right" Antoine said, proud of himself once again.  
  
"So what do you think we should do Sal" Sonic said, since he wasn't the greatest strategic mind in all of Mobius.  
  
"..." Sally was silent in thought, this was quite a dilemma for the freedom fighters and a lot was riding on this decision. The future of all the freedom fighters, perhaps Mobius itself might depend on this one simple decision that she herself has to...  
  
"IM STILL HERE YOU KNOW" Hiro yelled interrupting Sally's train of thought.  
  
Sally sighed and looked toward the other members of the freedom fighters "the I can think of is to do what Antoine suggested. Lock him up."  
  
"Yez and throw away ze key.." Antoine said enthusiastically since he was right for once  
  
"No...No just watch him closely." Sally said. "Maybe... Maybe we can think of an alternative when we know more." Sally sighed realizing what she was telling them to do "Lock him up" she said frowning.  
  
"Hey, YOU CANT DO THIS...ah screw it, go ahead" Hiro said realizing that they wont exactly listen to him if he said differently. So he just sighed and enjoyed the ride to his nice cell. 


End file.
